There is a continuing need for bioscaffolds, such as for use in medical applications and treatments, as well as in biological research. Bioactive materials, such as bioactive ceramics (“bioceramics”) and bioactive glass (“BG”), are of interest for numerous biomedical applications. These materials make direct interfacial bond with the host tissue, in contrast to conventional bio-inert materials like titanium and cobalt-chrome alloys that cause scar tissue formation. Therefore, bioactive glass and bioceramics have been developed as implants to replace hard tissues of the musculo-skeletal system, such as bones and teeth. However, known conventional bioceramics and bulk bioactive glass do not degrade efficiently, and are expected to remain in the human body for a long time. The remaining material causes abnormal biomechanical and bioelectric stimuli to host tissue due to the mismatch in mechanical properties at the interface of implant and the host tissue, and lead to the inability of tissue remodeling in response to applied load. In order to overcome this problem, a different treatment approach has been proposed based on tissue engineering: rather than providing an implant as replacement for the diseased bone, progenitor cells harvested from patients' body are seeded and grown on a scaffold that is implanted into patients. An ideal bioscaffold would not only provide a three dimensional (3D) structure for the regeneration of natural tissue, but should also degrade gradually and, eventually be replaced by the natural tissue completely.